justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jingle Bells (Just Dance Kids 2)
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = George David Weiss, Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore and Soloman Linda (credited as The Just Dance Kids on and Santa Clones on ) |year = 1857 |dlc = November 29, 2016 (JDU) December 1, 2016 (NOW) |nogm = 6 (JDK2) 2 (2019) |dg = (Classic) / (2019) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (2019) |alt = Kids Mode |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Green |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |pictos = 70 (JDK2) 61 (Remake) |nowc = JingleBells KIDSJingleBells (Remake) MerryChristmasKIDS (2019) |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = Cameron Pitts }}"Jingle Bells" by The Just Dance Kids (credited as Santa Clones on ) is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode). A different routine for Jingle Bells is available on as part of Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer Main Series P1 P1 is a female elf, she wears a red suit with a lavender collar with yellow bells on the ends, green buttons, lavender cuffs, and a black belt with a yellow buckle. She wears black and yellow striped socks over lavender and green leggings, red elf shoes, and a purple and lavender hat. Her hair is styled in two fishtail braids and is colored periwinkle. P2 P2 is a male. He wears a black bodysuit underneath a green Christmas tree costume decorated with purple garland, yellow stars, and red Christmas balls. He has a yellow star on top. He wears yellow gift boxes with a purple ribbon as shoes. Merrychristmaskids_coach_1.png|P1 Merrychristmaskids_coach_2.png|P2 Just Dance Kids The dancer has short black hair, wears a white scarf, a blue sweater and a light blue shirt underneath. He wears grey pants and black shoes. Background Classic A Christmas themed town with lots of snow, lots of trees, snowmen, lights, tin soldiers, and houses. The background dancers wear striped shirts and light blue vests. Alternate Gold Moves ''Just Dance Kids'' There are 6 Gold Moves in both the original version and the remake, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Shake your hands to the left as if you were riding a coach, and stomp your left foot twice. Jinglebells gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Kidsjinglebells gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Kidsjinglebells gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Kids Mode (2019) There are 2 Gold Moves in the Kids Mode routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1:' Put your hands up, as if you were surprised, facing P2. *'P2:' Put your hands down. Gold Move 2: Jump while grabbing hands. Merrychristmaskids gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Merrychristmaskids gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Merrychristmaskids gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Merrychristmaskids gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * The Kids version is the third song by Santa Clones in the series. ** However, it is the same audio as the routine in . * Jingle Bells is the second-oldest song in the entire franchise. Only William Tell Overture is older (by 28 years). * XMas Tree and Crazy Christmas both sample this song. * On , the score screen is loaded before the cheering sound ends. * The Kids Mode dancer for P2 could be seen at E3. Gallery Game Files Jinglebells jdk2 cover generic.png|''Jingle Bells'' kidsjinglebells.jpg|''Jingle Bells'' (Remake) Merrychristmaskids_cover_generic.png|''Jingle Bells'' (Kids) Merrychristmaskids_cover_online_kids.png|''Jingle Bells'' (Kids) (Kids Mode) Merrychristmaskids_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Kids) KIDSJingleBells_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background (Classic) Tex1_64x64_m_e3b991206ecd15d1_14.png| album background (Kids) kidsjinglebells_cover@2x.jpg| cover Merrychristmaskids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Kids) KIDSJingleBellsAva.png|Avatar on and 200625.png|Golden avatar 300625.png|Diamond avatar KIDSJingleBellsNewAva.png|Classic's avatar on (Kids Mode) MerryChristmasKids 898.png|Alternate's P1's avatar on MerryChristmasKids 899.png|Alternate's P2's avatar on KidsJingleBellsPictos.png|Pictograms (Classic) Merrychristmaskids pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Kids) In-Game Screenshots kidsjinglebells jd2018 kids menu.png|''Jingle Bells'' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidsjinglebells jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsjinglebells jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) kidsjinglebells jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Other postcard_merrychristmaskids003.png|Postcard postcard_merrychristmaskids003_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) Videos Official Audio Jingle Bells (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance Kids 2 Jingle Bells Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Jingle Bells - The Just Dance Kids Cover Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2018 Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2019 Jingle Bells - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Just Dance 2019 Jingle Bells 5 stars Megastar Xbox One Kinect Extractions Just Dance Kids 2 Extraction Jingle Bells Just Dance 2019 NOGUI Jingle Bells References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Before 1900s Category:Traditional songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cameron Pitts Category:Gracie Haschak Category:Malia Tinay